


Anything You Want To (Do It)

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Large Cock, M/M, Painful Sex, Past Underage Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, Trans shota, Trans!Shuu, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Do you want to have some fun, Oniisan?"Felix and Shuu "have fun" in the storage room while doing part time sales.
Relationships: Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or/Ujigawa Shu
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Anything You Want To (Do It)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a certain person! thanks for all your fics c:
> 
> please please check all the tags before deciding you will read !!

Shu knows a pervert when he sees one. Reiji's research didn't disappoint him when he asked him into the blond vocalist of Fantome Iris. It's coincidence that finds them here in Tower Records working the floor as a collaboration with LRFes. While it ensures their singles will be on display for the next week meaning higher sales and a chance to ensnare a new audience, the lilac-haired boy isn't pleased about the part-time work. He could enjoy himself if Ren was there but with that obnoxious sunshine-y Kaminoshima Fuuta around trying to be his friend, he'll have to make do with Felix to make things interesting. He's surprisingly good with the customers. Shu can feel the way his eyes follow him when there arent any around. He would chalk it up to curiosity or interest if he was not aware of Felix's record.

There are more schools on his record than the ones he'd reported when looking for a job. Cram schools he was kicked out of for 'fraternizing' with the students. Shu thought it was weird that a band of old men would be joining LRFes, but he understands now. Felix was living out his fantasy in more way than one, wasn't he?

Shu can't hate that type of scumbag. In fact, he kind of likes Felix more after knowing it. Scum like him are so easy to manipulate. Just flash a little skin and they'll come running, and if you ever want them to do something for you, you just have to threaten to reveal it all. No one will believe they were manipulated by a 12 year old, and Shu could always twist it in the worst way possible.

The coy middleschooler isn't looking for blackmail material right now. He is searching for a distraction during the painfully dull hours on the store. When Felix finishes dealing with a customer, that's his move. "Hey, Oniisan." Oniisan is a stretch for a guy over twice is age who was almost as old as his father. The older an adult is, the more they like to be flattered. "Do ya want to do something fun?"

It's easier than he thought. Thats all it takes for Felix to come to the storage room with him where he's now groping at his underdeveloped chest and humping his leg. The Frenchman is a good French kisser funnily enough, his tongue licking and rubbing everywhere in Shu's small mouth. No wonder his students dropped their pants around him. If he's having this reaction, he can only imagine how those cherry girls and boys acted. Felix pushes his hands down his pants and then he stops moving.

Shu bursts out with a laugh watching the way the blond's face shifts from confusion to recognition as his fingers find hot folds of skin instead of a cock. That reaction never gets old. "Oh Shu-kun... I didn't realize.... "

Shu put a finger to Felix's mouth before he can finish that sentence. He'd lose any excitement if Felix finishes it wrong. "Good. Keep it that way, unless you want me to tell everyone exactly how ya figured out a middle school boy has a pussy." He shimmies out of his pants and fingers his own vagina. He spreads his legs and his lips so Felix can get a good look at him. Felix likes what he sees, and removes his pants to show off his erection.

Shu tries not to look impressed by it but hes surprised on the inside. Felix's member is huge, maybe the biggest that Shu's ever tried to take before. That makes him shiver and think about the width of it forcing him open. Shu isn't embarrassed to admit he likes it rough and loves to give his body up to perverted men like the vocalist in front of them so he can watch how they turn into horny dogs.

"I wouldn't." Felix rubs his member against Shus wetness. "I don't have a condom."

"It's fine. I can't get pregnant yet anyway." Felix bites his lip at that sentence and breathes in through his nose. It got him hot and bothered fucking a pussy too young to bleed, huh? "What are ya waiting for, Oniisan?" The little vocalist goads him into actions.

He gets what he asked for. Felix shoving his huge thing right into his vagina. He sees stars as he tightens up, barely remembering to keep his voice down "F, fuck!"

"It's not good to swear. Shu-kun." Of all the things he expects from the blond vocalist, this kind of rough sex isn't it. Felix starts pounding his pink little hole so hard it brings tears to his eyes. Felix's hand wraps around his small throat. Theres no pressure, but his thumb is present under his jaw and ready to squeeze down on the moment's notice.

Shu's eyes roll back into his head, out of mind from the mix of pleasure and pain as Felix fucks into him. It's so good, like he's being ripped open, speared on Felix's thick shaft. It isn't long before he pushes in deeply enough to bottom out inside him, the head bumping at the top of his cervix, making him start to keen. He couldn't believe it. The older man is using his hole like it was made for him, even as his big member knocks around his insides. Whoa.... is that a stomach buldge? Crazy.

Shu almost loses his balance as he moves his hand down to rub the nub there. All the while Felix keeps a light pressure on his neck, his body swaying in and out him. Hes whispering something low. French dirty talk? That probably gets all his students excited. Then all of the sudden the thrusting gets rougher and the pressure around his neck increases. Felix is choking him and fucking into him, his face tight with tension. Shu opens his mouth wide, struggling to breathe as the blonds shaft knocks up against his cervix again.

Felix yells something in French that he can't translate and his grip loosens up. Shu can breathe again but he's more focused on the feeling of Felix inside of him. Fuck, he was really cumming inside him. The young vocalist could feel the fluid pouring into him, the hot and sticky cum gushing out of his little hole as Felix kept moving inside him. Shu's hand moved faster on himself, "Uhn! Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Those noises start coming out despite his clenched teeth. He was going to cum, he was going to fucking cum right now! Felix is still thrusting while half hard and moans as Shu contracts around him. The stimulation is way too much for him to take!

Shu could feel something welling up as he climaxed hard and that something released with it, a gush of fluid shot out. Fuck! he was actually squirting after getting fucked by this old man? His body jerked and twitched as Felix removed his cock. "That was really good," he smirked. "It's probably better if I leave first."

And with that, the older blond leaves him there in the storage room on his knees in a puddle of his own juice and Felix's cum. Shu's supposed to be the one playing with Felix but in the end it felt like he was the one getting played. Next time he'll make sure to get the upper hand on Felix. He's already thinking about their next meeting, maybe he should tie him up or video tape it? Even though Shu just climaxed, he feels really empty and raw and he doesnt want to admit how much he's looking forward to getting wrecked by that huge dick again.

"Mother fucker."


End file.
